violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM WRECKS BILLS TRUCK!!!
Plot The video begins with Violette explaining that William rushes out of the house in such a hurry and has "borrowed" Bill's truck uttering about how the UPS didn't deliver his package and tries get his package from the UPS man but Bill says that William stole his truck. Violette was hoping William is okay after taking the truck but Bill was more worried about his truck rather than William and Violette was shocked to hear that Bill wasn't worried about William at all. Violette tries to tell Bill to calm down and be collective because of how she deals with William like this and the video is cut to when William returns back home. When Violette hears William coming back home, Bill impatiently tries to go outside to see if his truck is alright but Violette tells him to stay inside while she checks on William. When William pulls up the the house Violette see that there is a small dent on the hood of the truck and a shattered right front headlight. Violette asks William what happened to the truck and William replied saying he hit the back of the UPS Truck and Violette mentioned that Bill is coming outside. Violette gets scared and tries to stop Bill from seeing the damage, but Bill still impatiently saying he wants his truck back and Violette tells Bill to go back inside but Bill won't listen. Once Bill sees the damage to his truck, he gets very shocked and confronts William for the damage saying William is paying for the damage. William asks Bill about why didn't he stop the UPS man and Bill asks back wondering if it's his job to babysit of the UPS Man. Violette then asks why this situation has to do with UPS then breaks up the argument by going inside. William is still wondering how will he get his package and Bill is still upset and tells William he is paying for his truck. While arguing William explains to Violette that he saw the UPS Truck and tries to chase it and the accident was from the UPS Truck making a stop at a house and William accidentally crashed into it and the UPS Man said it was okay since the UPS Truck wasn't damaged. Violette tries to explain that the UPS Man did that to deliver packages to people. Violette asks William if he could check online to see if his package is delivered or checked the mailbox but William replied saying it was delivered but didn't get the package. It is later revealed that Bill had hid the package the entire time and won't give it back to William until he paid for the damages. William, however, gets it anyway and William and Bill fight over it. The video ends with William going upstairs with his package and Bill still telling William that he's paying for his truck. Trivia * This is Bill's second appearance in 2018. Goofs When Bill says "your version, my version". He was meant to say "your opinion, my opinion".Category:Videos Category:Car Hijack Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Swearing Category:Car Destruction Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Divorce Threat Category:Driving Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:2018 Category:Bill saying jerk